


【及岩R18】午夜场的哥斯拉

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	【及岩R18】午夜场的哥斯拉

脑洞产物，没有逻辑。来源：他们竟然一起去厕所（日向的厕所奇遇记）  
祝食用愉快！

及川彻实在是没有办法理解，为什么有人会在半夜两点兴致勃勃地三刷哥斯拉。他可以在半夜两点看一场电影，也可以兴致勃勃地看电影，也可以看哥斯拉，但是他不会去看一场同时满足这三个元素的电影。

但是他还是来了，因为岩泉一的兴奋占据了上风。那是他们晚饭后回公寓的路上，岩泉一眼神很好地注意到那家新开张的电影院大幅海报的下面——只有一点点——放映哥斯拉的消息。及川彻承认，那一瞬间，小岩比和他一起去吃拉面还要兴奋。及川彻开始后悔今晚提议去吃拉面，如果他没有强烈地表示“好久没去吃拉面了”、“我请客”，说不定他们九点钟就可以睡觉了。

“我是不会去的，小岩。”及川彻双手交叉，语气沉重。

“我本来也没有打算让你去，别自作多情了。”岩泉一完全不在意，兀自做着今晚，更准确来说是明天凌晨的打算。明天早上好像还有一场讲座……几点钟来着？好像是八点吧。那么，两点开场的电影，结束时是四点十三分，回到公寓大概四点半左右，他可以……可以在家里再看一盒录像带，对，这样就可以一直保持充足的精神了。

“……”及川彻维持着拒绝的姿势，心里有些不痛快。区区小岩竟然为了区区哥斯拉抛弃认识二十年、交往六年半的男朋友？真是太荒谬了！难道他还不如哥斯拉有吸引力吗？那种奇形怪状，行动粗鲁的怪兽，怎么会赢过拥有好身材的及川先生？

当然，他也很明白，如果他问出“我和哥斯拉你选哪个”这样的话，岩泉一绝对会毫不犹豫地回答哥斯拉并且用“这根本没有可比性”的眼神看着他。虽然这样的小岩也很可爱，但是那种眼神实在是太让人伤心了。于是，及川彻选择和他一起去看半夜两点的哥斯拉。而岩泉一则是一副早已料到并且理所当然的样子，还心情很好地买了爆米花——已经冷掉的最后一桶。

即便是已经一起看了两遍，及川彻仍是对剧情毫无印象，岩泉一仍是聚精会神。坦白来讲，虽然他可以爱屋及乌，但是他真的没有办法对哥斯拉发出“喔！”的感叹，但是岩泉一会，他甚至还会在哥斯拉出场的前两分钟就开始兴奋。

兴奋的小岩很可爱。不同于扣球得分或是发球得分，这是纯粹的兴趣使然，没有高下输赢的因素参与其中。及川彻对屏幕上的电影没有兴趣，趴在椅子的扶手上开始骚扰岩泉。最开始，他只是小声说着一些没有营养的话，比如“刚才你吃了几块油豆腐”、“你猜我还有几个牛奶面包”，岩泉一完全不在意，但是及川彻的喋喋不休很影响观影体验，于是他抓了一把爆米花塞进及川彻的嘴里，凶狠地小声说：“闭嘴，不然下一次我就把爆米花桶塞进去。”

及川彻相信岩泉一说到做到，所以他咽下发软的爆米花，不再说话，转而用行动去吸引对方的注意力。他先是握住岩泉一放在扶手上的左手，用指腹去摩挲，摩挲着那些和高中时期相比，没那么明显的茧子。岩泉一没有在意，或者说他已经习惯了及川彻这些常有的小动作，随他去了。

于是及川彻的动作更加得寸进尺。当岩泉一意识到时，他的手已经摸进了自己的兜，隔着一层布料挑逗着他的下身。

“……别忘了我们是在电影院。”岩泉一的声音从牙缝中挤出来，又因为压低了声音而显得没那么咬牙切齿。

“我当然没有忘记，小岩，”及川彻的身体压向他——座椅之间的扶手不知道什么时候被他拉了上去 “所以你要好好看电影，哥斯拉快要出场了，对不对？”及川彻放轻声音，就像在小心地不影响台词一样——这已经不重要了，那个混蛋又向他的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气，让他一下子起了鸡皮疙瘩，不由自度地抖了一下。

“停下，或者被我揍一顿，选一个吧混蛋。”岩泉一威胁道。

及川彻没有回答，只是在他下身捣乱的手指力度加大了不少。岩泉一不得不诚实地表示，他的欲望确实被挑逗了起来——只有一点，只要混蛋川停手，他还是能好好看完这场电影的。

而及川彻根本不可能停下手里的动作，反而变本加厉起来。他吹完气以后并没有马上离开，而是小心地、像亲吻又像是舔弄地对待他的耳朵。岩泉一确定，他可能没有办法看完这场电影了。于是他空着的手握拳，挥向及川彻，却被对方轻松接下。

“你明明也有感觉，”及川彻的声音变得温柔又缠绵，引诱着岩泉一的思维，“所以说，为什么要拒绝我呢？”

岩泉一忽然有点后悔来看这场电影了，或者说，他后悔没有穿一条没有兜的裤子。他的下身越来越精神，事情向他无法控制的局面发展。

“去洗手间，”他喘着气按住对方的手，最终选择了认输。“不在这里。”

及川彻得意地亲亲岩泉一的耳朵，松开了作乱的手。他们一前一后站起身，岩泉一结结实实给了及川彻一拳。他走得很急，很快就走到及川彻前面，他说：“你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

“这句话我都听习惯了，你该扩大一下你的词汇量了，小岩。”

岩泉一再次挥出一拳，却又被及川彻接下，顺势拉进洗手间的隔间。洗手间的隔间不大，两个人站进去满满当当。门板合上时，发出了公共厕所特有的吱呀声和摇晃。岩泉一表情有些古怪，他希望这个洗手间的质量足够好，没有人想在半夜扛着厕所门等着维修人员来，也没有人想在半夜修厕所，不论是他还是维修工。他正打算再说些什么，却被及川彻一把脱下了裤子——运动裤的优点和缺点在今晚暴露得一览无余。

他不是没想过临阵脱逃，而及川彻预判了他的想法，所以先发制人脱掉了他的裤子，让他没有逃跑的余地。二传手保养过的手从内裤的边缘滑进去，在今晚第一次和他的下身打了个照面。……确实，及川彻的手指上并没有很粗糙的茧，但是和他的下身相比，还是粗糙很多。

就这样吧。岩泉一闭上眼，任命地吐出一口气，然后一口咬上及川彻的脖子，同时也把手伸进了对方的运动裤。及川彻相当兴奋，就在岩泉一的指尖刚隔着内裤的布料碰到他已经很硬了的阴茎，他的裤子也滑到了脚边。

事情是怎么发展到这一步的呢？他本该坐在放映厅里看电影的，而不是和某个混蛋挤在厕所隔间里互相握着对方的阴茎。及川彻发出一声毫不掩饰地喟叹，手上的动作也加快了不少。

“小声点！”岩泉一的嘴撅起，死死盯住对方琥珀色的眼睛。

“没有人会听到的，小岩，”及川彻舔舔嘴角，“除了你，还有谁会看半夜两点的哥斯拉？”他蹲下身，把岩泉一向后推开一点，好让自己能够活动得开。“啊，的确是有人，”他感受到，岩泉一在他说出前半句话时浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，“那就是陪你一起看电影的及川先生。”

“你是个变态。”岩泉一稍微放松了一些，但他还是处于紧张的状态，指尖不由自主地发凉，刺激着及川彻的下身。

及川彻张开嘴，含住对方阴茎的头部，回答得含混：“别这么说嘛小岩，我也是第一次在这种地方做。而且啊，”舌尖轻轻扫过顶部的马眼，手则不停歇地抚弄着柱身，“厕所又没有监控，放轻松点啦。”牙齿因为说话时的开合而一下又一下地触碰到敏感的阴茎，岩泉一既希望他闭嘴，又放任他继续说下去。

应该再骂他点什么的，岩泉一想。但是眼下紧张堵塞了他的话语，张开嘴能发出的只有喘息声，他一只手捂住嘴，另一只手没入及川彻柔软的棕发之中，不由自主地发力，让他含得更深一些。这下及川彻连含混的话都没有办法说出来了，他的喉咙被挤压被塞住，并不太好受。他抬头看向岩泉，看到对方紧绷的下颌线，看到对方用手死死地捂着嘴。于是及川彻再次加快了动作，快感带来的强烈刺激让岩泉一没有办法去思考些什么了。最终，他悉数交待在了及川彻口中。

及川彻站起身，活动活动有些蹲麻的腿，咳嗽着吐出嘴里的精液，然后说：“你也很兴奋吧，小岩，这次比平时要快嘛。”

岩泉一闭上眼靠在墙壁上，仍然在思考着为什么会从看电影变成了在厕所打炮。他的声音有点发抖：“…闭嘴。”及川彻挺了挺腰，阴茎硬邦邦地戳在岩泉一的胯间，与其说是暗示，不如说是明示。岩泉一慢慢蹲下身，同样把及川的阴茎含了进去，只不过他是沉默的，没有说话。鼻息间的热气喷洒在下身，及川彻不由得吹了声口哨，口哨声在安静的卫生间里显得异常响亮，岩泉一差点一口咬下去。他吐出对方的阴茎，抬起头瞪着那张得意的脸，张开口，声音有些沙哑：“你给我老实点，快点射出来。”

及川彻顺从地捂住嘴，并且向他比了一个OK的手势。岩泉一再次含住，糊弄一样地继续之前的动作。“小岩，好差劲。”及川彻的声音透过手掌传到岩泉一的耳中，而他的回应是狠狠舔了一下张开的马眼，及川彻险些没把持住。

确实，虽然不愿承认，及川彻似乎并没有因为紧张而早点缴械投降，而是保持了一贯的水准，岩泉一将原因归结为他是个不要脸的混蛋。他同样把对方的精液吐到垃圾桶里，抽过几张纸盖在上面，一边起身一边打算提上裤子。

“……根本没必要完全脱下来，”岩泉一皱眉，小声抱怨，“快点，回去以后还能再看一会儿，现在应该刚打完第一次——”

“你打算走了吗，小岩？”

岩泉一猛地回头，颇有些不可置信地盯着及川。“你说什么？”

“我说，你不会打算就这样离开吧？”

“……”岩泉一以为自己足够了解对方，没想到对方似乎在纠正他的认识——及川彻比他想象的还要过分。

“别开玩笑了，怎么可能在这里——况且也没有人带了安全套过来，对吧？”

“我带了！”

“……你真是个彻头彻尾的狗屎混蛋。”

及川再次凑上前去，拉过岩泉放在门锁上的手带向自己，讨好地在对方脖子上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。“你同意了吗，小岩？”声音中带着做作的撒娇意味，岩泉一抖了抖，却没能说出拒绝的话。如果他现在推开及川——或者说再给他一拳——那他就会在三分钟后回到放映室，继续看他喜欢的哥斯拉，但是他没有。

他没有拒绝，默许了及川的动作。运动裤再次滑落，及川彻的手摸向岩泉的臀部，毫不客气地大力揉捏。他低下头，轻轻咬着岩泉一的耳垂说：“小岩，帮我拿出来嘛。”

岩泉一自然而然地摸向他上衣的口袋，摸出三个未拆封的安全套。还没等他开口，及川彻惊讶道：“你怎么知道在这里？你看到我把它们放进口袋了对吧？”

“完全没有。”岩泉一冷酷无情，手里的安全套被捏得发响，“我要是知道你随身带着它们，我一定会让你出不了门。”

“哇哦，”及川彻一只手开始往上游去，沿着对方线条流畅的肌肉一路向上，“我也很喜欢在家，不过偶尔尝试一下别的，也很有感觉的嘛！”他拿过一枚安全套，用嘴叼着撕开，然后熟练地给自己套上。“说实话，小岩，这真的是意料之外的，比如说，我没有带润滑油……”

“那我们回去看电影，我可以只打你一拳。”

“……不要啊！”

岩泉一似乎已经忘记了要控制声音这件事，他的音量恢复平常，直到及川的下身在他屁股上戳来戳去，安全套上的润滑油蹭得到处都是。他又把声音压低了：“敢直接进来我就杀了你，认真的。”

“…遵命。那就只好拜托小岩好好舔一下了。”及川彻伸出两根手指，凑到岩泉一嘴边，后者扭头，恶狠狠地瞪着他，却还是把手指含了进去，不忘咬上一口，留下一圈牙印，又围绕着牙印舔舐。

真是太厉害了，也太糟糕了。及川彻在心里感叹，他抽出湿哒哒的手指，换成自己的嘴唇吻了上去，用舌尖把岩泉一的话推回去，换作呜咽下了肚。手指驾轻就熟地来到对方臀瓣之间，试探性地在穴口打圈，缓慢又小心地没入一个指节。

“放松一点，”及川彻咬着对方的后颈肉，用不明显的犬齿留下浅浅痕迹，“只有我一个人的努力是不行的，小岩。”

“我应该把爆米花桶扣在你的脸上，真的。”话虽如此，岩泉一还是配合地放松着身体，尽管他的表情看起来是不情不愿。

及川彻黏黏糊糊地说着话，岩泉并没有听清，但也知道他会说些什么——只会是一些没有意义的屁话，他想。黏黏乎乎的话变成了黏黏糊糊的亲吻，两根手指也终于能够顺利进入，坏心眼地在敏感点轻按。岩泉嘴里发出压抑的“嘶”声：“赶紧滚进来或者滚出去，自己选。”

现在应该已经到第二次战斗了吧……不，应该到第三次了。在对方扶着下身抵到穴口时，岩泉一还在走神，想着放映厅里的电影。及川彻当然明白，于是他又不满地咬了一口对方的肩膀。岩泉吃痛，叫出声来，又被及川彻的长驱直入顶成了闷哼。

“为什么在这种时候小岩还会走神啊？”及川彻的声音在不满的作用下显得咬牙切齿。

“因为你动作太慢了，垃圾川。”岩泉一迅速甩锅，话接得极快。人是要为自己说出的话付出代价的，比如当年及川彻被岩泉一头槌，比如现在岩泉一被及川彻顶得只能趴在台子上，勉强支撑住上半身。如果是在公寓里的话，他的手里可以抓住个什么东西，而不是像现在一样，只能一手捂着嘴、一只手徒劳地在墙面上打滑。及川彻的手覆上他的，和他十指相扣，而岩泉一抓紧了手，力道大得让及川彻的指节都有点发疼。

“小岩。”及川彻另一只手拉开他捂着嘴的手，贴过去亲吻他。岩泉一努力从接吻的间隙中找出说话的机会：“…给我……戴上。”于是及川彻才注意到，刚才剩下的两个安全套还在他手里，手指传来的疼痛不仅是因为主攻手的力量，还是因为塑料的挤压。他放缓了动作，岩泉一得以稍稍喘息，颤抖着摊开手，伸过去。

已经皱皱巴巴的了。及川彻手指灵活地拆靠包装袋，随意丢在一边，推开橡胶套，小心地套在岩泉一同样热且坚硬的阴茎上，并且握着它上下撸动。前面与后面的双重刺激逼得他眼角发红，意识也不再像刚才那样一直牵挂着电影——对了！电影！他连忙再次捂住嘴，把喘息呻吟压回喉咙中。而及川彻似乎毫不在意，仍旧是一边喘息一边和他不停地说着话。

岩泉一一直小心地避开门板，将重心压在看起来比塑料门板结实不少的墙台上，但是他还是耳尖地听到了几次撞到门板的声音。借着及川彻赖在他耳边说话的机会，他扭头，气声威胁：“你想在半夜举着门板等着维修工来吗？”

“……我会注意的。”及川彻向旁边挪了一小步，确实是注意了，但是顶进去的力道却更狠了。岩泉一的眼角沁出不易察觉的泪水，被及川彻高高兴兴地吻走，换成湿乎乎的亲吻留下。

用过的安全套被扔进垃圾桶，又被几张餐巾纸遮住。岩泉一草草擦了一下身上的混合液体，拉上裤子推门而出的一瞬间，他才发现自己的腿竟然有点软，走起路来脚步甚至发飘。及川彻没有忘记掩盖一下案发现场的作案痕迹，亲亲热热揽住对方，甚至可以健步如飞。他能够很清楚地感受到，岩泉一在后悔着什么，于是他先发制人开口：“你也很爽，不是吗？”

岩泉一用手肘攻击及川彻的腹部，心情也畅快了一些：“回去之后就揍你。”

嗯，及川彻想，午夜场的哥斯拉似乎也有点可爱嘛。

不知道男厕所什么样，也没有看过哥斯拉，也不知道（ ）  
都是我胡扯哒！


End file.
